


The Ghost of the Oak Grove

by PyneTrea99



Series: The Ghost of the Oak Grove [1]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Minecraft, Multi, The Ghost of the Oak Grove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyneTrea99/pseuds/PyneTrea99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[This is from my DeviantART Account ( www.empress-natayla.deviantart.com ) and I wanted to re publish it here.]<br/>The First Chapter of the Ghost of the Oak Grove Series</p>
<p>The story is set in the world of Minecraft, with Steve. His actions one day take his life and tip it on its ear.<br/>Because of them, he meets a young girl named Nat, who he ends up taking care of. <br/>...<br/>The whole story is pretty much on DeviantART, but I am posting it on here, little by little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost of the Oak Grove

The wind blew hoarsely over the dawn chilled plains. The vines on the jungle trees swung loosely in it, occasionally dropping a leaf. There was a quiet little village sprawled across the plains beneath a large outcrop of stone. The inhabitants were beginning to rise, and move around. There was a lone archer, perched on top of an oak tree, surveying the villagers’ routine with comparative ease. He sat, engrossed in a particular villager, who was merely picking a few flowers from the field. Such a pity, he remarked, nocking an arrow to the bowstring, not taking an eye off the villager. She sat, on the oaken bench and watched a few children scamper around, playing. Seeing one of the children wander off, she hurriedly got up and walked out towards the oak grove to find them, and right to her death. She rounded the corner, and the archer loosed the arrow. It plunged down and into her abdomen, and she fell to her knees with a slight groan. The archer dropped down from the tree, a little triumphant. “Such a shame…you were so beautiful,” the archer said, and leant over the woman with a dagger. He slit her jugular, and she fell still. The archer retrieved the arrow and dumped the villager unceremoniously in a chasm. She fell with an untidy whump and was half crushed by falling gravel. The archer walked away, brushing his hands together, pleased with himself. The sun was setting, and the archer returned to his home, nestled in the side of a cliff face. “Huh…” the archer said, noticing that someone had occupied his home. There was soft crying coming from inside. He cautiously edged open the door and went inside. A young child, a little girl, sat in the corner, hiding. “M-Mummy…!”She sobbed. The archer’s expression softened and he walked over and scooped the scared little girl up in his arms. “You’re safe now,” he said, cradling her. The little girl’s sobs receded, and she fell asleep in his arms. There was a clap of thunder, and a bolt of lightning struck the dead villager in the chasm. The villager’s corpse disintegrated, and sunk into the stone below. The soul of the villager amassed into a spectral human, and it floated, in a trance, around the chasm floor. The rain began to fall steadily, and the spectral villager vanished.

Chapter 1

The spectral villager had been sighted three times since that night. Moaning, floating around in a trance, grey, cold, and transparent blood still glistened around where the archer had slit her throat. Lifeless, yet still wandering the realm of the living… Steve sat, staring out the window of the house, nestled into the face of a cliff. Nat hadn’t returned yet, from her mining trip. Hah, it’s been five years since I found the girl, sobbing and alone… he thought, watching the grove again. As if on cue, the fifteen year old walked in. “You’re late,” he said, gruffly.

“Late for what?” she said, dumping her knapsack on the dining table. She placed a good stack of coal, about fifteen bits of iron ore, a single bit of Redstone and a half damaged iron pick on the table. “Tools off the table,” he said, dropping the pick on the floor. Nat looked up at him, a little anxious. “So, how’d I do?” she asked.

“You didn’t find diamonds,” he said finally. Nat sighed. “Was I supposed to?”

“No, I don’t expect a fifteen year old to get me diamonds on their third mining trip,” Steve smiled a little. Nat smiled in return and retreated to her tiny room. She lay down on the bed in the corner, and stared up at the ceiling. Her eyes rested on a framed picture of her and Steve standing against an oak tree. “Steve…?” she asked from her perch on the bed.

“Yes, little one?” he answered, walking to the little room.

“Did I have a mother?” she asked. Steve leant in the doorframe and sighed. “Alright. I’ll tell you the story of how you came to be with me,” he walked in and sat beside the teenager.

“I went out hunting one bleary day back when you were about five or so years old. I was staking out animals in a tree, and then I saw these villagers bustling around in their day to day lives. A woman walked around the gardens, watching a group of children, and one wandered away. The woman followed the child, and wasn’t seen again. The child looked like you, now that I remember better, and I came home to find you, in the corner of the room, huddled there, crying and calling out for your mother. I picked you up and I’ve cared for you ever since,” he finished. Nat looked up into his eyes, the green eyes glistened attentively. “But you still never told me if I had a mother or not,” she said quietly. Steve’s expression softened to a degree. “That’s because I don’t know if you had one,” he lied. Of course Nat had a mother…except her mother was the spectral villager, he realised. He had realised that when he saw the woman follow the child. And he’d realised all too late, when the arrow was already let loose.

“Okay…” Nat sighed, and Steve walked to the small living room silently. Stretching slightly, Steve shrugged off his baby blue tee shirt and leant back onto the couch. He looked down his chest, and remembered the time Nat had asked why he didn’t have a bellybutton. “Steve…why have I got a bellybutton and you don’t?” she’d asked when she was an eight year old. “Oh, I guess I’m just special…” He’d laughed. Then he realised that Nat was a Born, someone who was created within a human. He sighed. He wished that he knew most of the answers to Nat’s questions. Then he laughed to himself, a little off-key. Nat stuck her head out of her room, a puzzled expression. “What was that? It sounded like an Ozelot being trampled by a Mooshroom,”

“I was just thinking to myself,” he said, smiling. Nat shrugged and walked away. She returned with her iron pick, a few torches and a bit of food. “Where do you think you’re going…?” Steve yawned.

“Finding diamonds,” she said simply.

“Not at this time of night dear. You’ll get killed,” he said, shaking his head.

Nat sighed, “Okay. I’ll wait until morning,” she shuffled away. Steve grabbed his shirt, and slipped it back on. There really was no point in catching a cold at this time of year, he said to himself. He walked to his room; up a flight of stairs and across the hall from the workshop. I’ll try and find a few diamonds tomorrow as well…besides, I’d like to see how well she mines…he yawned to himself, and he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My first made up Fan Fiction! Hope you all like it :D


End file.
